User blog:Dragonzzilla/Custom Content
Below you will find a compilation of balance changes, reworks and new features that I have conceived for League of Legends. New Skins in the Store The following skins were added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Link) * ( ) * ( ) Game Client ; General * Assassins are now called Hunters, to distinguish between a mobile damage dealer and the ability to assassinate. ** and are are no longer classified as Hunters. ; Item Sets * The recommended build of each champion is now displayed in this section. ; Summoner Icons * To reflect life-time RP purchases, you will receive a Summoner Icon whenever you purchase a skin. You will also receive icons for the skins you owned prior to the update. League of Legends ; User Interface * Champions with skins equipped now have their own profile and mini-map icons in-game. This feature is disabled by default, but can be enabled in the options menu. ; General * All instances of Critical Strike have been replaced with Critical Hit. * All instances of Magic Resistance have been replaced with Resistance. * All instances of Snare have been replaced with Root and Immobilize. ; Champions * All abilities that have per target cooldowns, such as and , now feature the ring-indicator utilized by . Note that these indicators are only visible to the caster. * All ground-targeted abilities will now display their radius before impact. * Champions now laugh upon killing an enemy champion or destroying an enemy structure. Champions * ** When used in tandem with Pulverize, Alistar will preform a leaping smash. Remains functionally the same. * ** Can now be reactivated to melt the wall. * ** Renamed Snap Freeze. * ** Ashe now gains critical strike chance every second. This bonus is lost after Ashe's next critical strike, resetting to an amount equal to her current critical strike chance. * ** Renamed Foresight. *** As a leader, Ashe must look toward the future and plan accordingly. ** Now grants 6 bonus gold for large minions, large monsters and champions. Grants 9 bonus gold for super minions, epic monsters and structures. * ** Renamed Immolate. * ** Renamed Peacemaker. * ** Caitlyn has taken firing lessons, so she's no longer knocked back by the recoil of her rifle. Functionally the same. * General ** Now uses Heat. * ** Renamed Hollow Point Rounds. * ** Now clarifies that damage against monsters is capped at 1000. * ** Renamed Ascendant Legacy. * (Revised Innate) ** Fiddlestick's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply stacks of Doom to enemies hit with each instance of damage. At 3 stacks, crows will swarm the target dealing 9 + (6 * level) + true damage over 1.5 seconds to all enemies within a 175-radius area. All Doom stacks are lost if Fiddlesticks moves more than 1000 units away. * ** Renamed Hysteria. * ** Renamed Poise. ** Now stacks on monsters. * ** Now a linear skill shot instead of a targeted ability. Remains otherwise functionally identical. * (Revised E) ** Fizz hops onto his trident in the target direction, taking reduced physical damage from basic attacks. After 0.75 seconds, Fizz will slam down onto the ground, dealing magic damage and slowing nearby enemies. Fizz can also re-cast Prankster while it's active to slam in a target location. *** No longer makes Fizz untargetable. * ** Enemy champions that can be executed by Demacian Justice now have an indicator beneath them. This indicator is only visible to Garen. * ** Can now hop up to 3 times. ** Dash distance now decreases with each hop, as with . * ** Wallop's targeting indicator has been changed from a traditional skill-shot line to a rectangle (similar to ), better matching its displayed effective radius. * General ** Gragas no longer drinks grape soda. His brew particle effects have been changed to brown from purple, borrowing from skin. * Eureka! (Tweaked R) ** Renamed Eureka! ** Icon switched with his cosmetic buff, Eureka! * ** Renamed Phaseshifted. * ** Renamed Nullify. * ** Movement speed now scales with level, adjusted to a flat bonus from 40%. * ** Renamed Corrosive Barrage. * ** Renamed Vile Ooze. * ** Renamed Humble. * ** Renamed Eldritch Call. ** The now has a ring indicator that displays its time remaining. This indicator is only visible to Malzahar. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Stun duration changed to a flat amount of from . * ** Olaf pays a blood price to call down the wrath of his patron god. * ** Enemy champions and large monsters with less than 15% health will have an indicator beneath them, similar to when an enemy is low enough to die to . * (Revised W) ** Pantheon raises his shield for 3 seconds, blocking all incoming basic attacks, skill-shots or tower blasts in the target direction. Pantheon can move while blocking, but cannot attack or cast his other abilities. Pantheon can also reactivate the ability to charge forward, stopping on and stunning the first enemy he hits, dealing physical damage. * ** Renamed Carapace. * ** Renamed Air of Insolence. ** Upon cast, Rammus says an exclusive taunt to the affected enemy champion. * ** Renamed Upheaval. * ** A maximum-range indicator will now be visible when Permafrost is available and there are frosted enemy champions nearby. * ** Renamed Adhesive Flask. ** Singed throws a flask instead of launching it from his canister. * ** Renamed Coup De Grace. * ** Renamed Lacerate. * (Tweaked R) ** Teemo plants a magically-imbued Ajunta Mushroom at the target location that arms after 0.5 seconds, then becomes dormant and stealthed. Ajunta Mushrooms have 3 health and take 1 damage from each basic attack, last for 600 seconds and will automatically improve as Teemo ranks this ability or purchases ability power. The mushrooms compete for resources―if Teemo plants a new mushroom within 300 units of another one, the older mushroom will expire. ** Ajunta Mushrooms will awaken if an enemy comes within 150 units of them, becoming visible and displaying their effective radius. If an enemy comes within 60 units, the mushroom will detonate after 0.5 seconds. If the enemy retreats to a distance greater than 150 units, the mushroom will re-stealth after 0.5 seconds. *** The mushroom unearths itself once it detects a nearby enemy, shaking off dirt and debris. The mushroom will then begin shaking, the intensity increasing to how close the enemy is. Once the enemy retreats, the mushroom will sink into the ground again and allow the dirt to cover it. Click here to see a video reference. * ** Renamed Monarch's Domain. * ** Renamed Monolith. * ** Renamed Primal Impulse. * ** Renamed Debilitate. * ** Renamed Hunter Killer. * ** Renamed Terrorize. * ** Renamed Corrosive Charge. * ** Renamed Overdraw. * ** Renamed Desecrate. In Varus' tool-tips, areas affected by his E are designated as "desecrated ground". This is a clarity change. * ** Renamed Resurgence. * ** Renamed Blitz. * ** Renamed Fury of the Storm. * ** The animation now resembles an eruption, rather than a bombardment. * ** Renamed Second Wind. * ** Icon switched with Omen of War. * ** Icon switched with Omen of Famine. * ** Cooldown reduction now only applies on-hit instead of on-cast. * ** When Zyra returns to her plant form, activating her W will wilt all nearby seeds within 700 radius. After 0.25 seconds, the seeds release a toxic gas that deals magic damage per second and slows affected enemies for 2.25 seconds. The gas dissipates after 4 seconds. Items ; General * All items that have passives or active affects display their radius/range. ; and * Respective tool-tips now properly show Magic Resist instead of Magic Resistance. ; and * Respective tool-tips now clarify that mana spent with counts toward Mana Charge, like for . Summoner Spells ; * Provides a shield that scales with level and 65% tenacity for 3 seconds. In addition, the next disable that impacts your champion is negated. Runes ; Clean-Up * All runes have been removed from player inventories and have been refunded. * All players now have 6 rune pages by default. Existing rune pages that players own have been removed and refunded. * Each rune now has has its own unique symbol―they are no longer identical at a glance. ; New System * All thirty rune slots return. However, runes are no longer purchased in the store. Instead, clicking on an empty rune slot will present you with a selection of every rune of that type (e.g. a Mark slot only shows you Marks). Runes are unlocked with IP, but are not bought―once you unlock a rune, it will remain exclusive to the slot you unlocked it on and cannot be moved to another slot. * Slotting a rune plays a satisfying jingle. Custom Champions Azazel, the Arcanist Abilities=''Azazel is a joint-creation between yours truly and Emptylord. For his abilities and stats, see here.'' |-| Lore and Relations=''Azazel is a joint-creation between yours truly and Emptylord. I wrote his lore.'' The elder brother of , Azazel is unlike his brother in the sense that he is without magic. He took immense pride in this, crediting his accomplishments on hard work and actual skill. His responsible but driven approach to life had earned the respect of Piltover's adult community and the admiration of its younger population. He embodied the city's vision of a self-made young man. Years passed though, and as Ezreal's aptitude for magic grew stronger, Azazel found himself outshined by his brother. The boy demonstrated a genius intellect from a young age, and soon racked a list of achievements to call his own. While Azazel did not feel jealousy toward his brother initially, he did seek to accomplish greater feats, to further esteem their family and set an example for his brother. But he soon felt a wanting in his heart... for what, he wasn't comfortable sharing. Azazel eventually traveled to Shurima, taking an increasing interest in archaeology and exploration. Much of Shurima was still wrapped in enigma; which made it a perfect opportunity to prove his worth over Ezreal. While exploring an submerged vault, he found an amulet with an opaque gem, one that defied common description. It was well-protected, but where others saw danger, Azazel saw proof... but that did not prepare him for when he tried to take it. In a manner of moments, Azazel felt his life slip away. He vaguely remembers recovering. But something was... off. Why didn't he feel the air on his face, as stagnant as it was? Why was the room's previous musk now gone? Curious to find out, he looked beneath his gloves... and found nothing. Azazel panicked, calling forth something from within the amulet. Azazel watched as the very stone he hurled himself against split apart, realizing it was deconstructing before him. Rational thinking re-asserted itself as Azazel searched for an explanation. The amulet controlled entropy, it seemed... it strips present materials to their base components and manipulates them. It would explain his quasi-physical form. But how would he restore himself? It took him a second to remember that for every force in the universe, there is an equal and an opposite; a counterbalance that ensures stability and provides order. He would find the amulet's mirror and restore his humanity. Fenris, the Howling Wind Abilities= |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }}}} Fenris flings a volley of ice shards in the target direction, dealing physical damage and shredding enemy armor for 4 seconds. Multiple applications of Cold Burn will not extend the armor reduction's duration. |leveling= AD)}} |range = 725 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} Fenris leaps toward the target location, leaving behind an impassable ice wall for 5 seconds. While leaping, Fenris gains bonus armor that lasts for 2 seconds after he stops. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} Fenris lets out a blood-chilling howl, slowing all nearby enemies for 4 seconds. Howling Wind will also silence for 0.2 seconds per stack of Cold Omen, for a maximum of 2 seconds at full stacks. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }}}} Fenris summons 3/4/5 spectral wolves to aid him for 6 seconds. Each wolf is untargetable, has an attack speed of 0.7, deals magic damage, and favors the enemy Fenris is attacking. Wintertide's duration is increased by 0.3 seconds for every stack of Cold Omen upon activation. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }}}} |-| Lore and Relations=For centuries, wolves have been seen with some animosity and mistrust across the Freljord. Although the creatures themselves are not considered malevolent, they are often subject to improbable tales and childhood myths. Stories of ghost animals, unnatural beasts with hearts of ice and icicles for teeth, are all too common in the Freljord, but if one was to compare the numerous narratives of the Freljord's many distinct tribes, a correlation would appear... every tribe in the Freljord portrays some kind of "winter wolf". Named after the fierce winds of the north, the "Howling Wind" is a powerful and merciless beast, with a deep-seated malice towards any with warm blood in their veins. The stories are not far from the truth. The creature's true name is Fenris, and its origins lie in a time beyond living memory: in the age of the Watchers. When the Frozen Watchers still reigned in the Freljord, when Lissandra and her sisters were not yet enemies but family, Fenris was created. He was a creature of true ice, given intelligence and the shape of a wolf; a gift from the Watchers to Lissandra for her loyalty. Since his creation, he was always seen at her side, ominously stalking behind her. In the destructive aftermath of the War of the Three Sisters, Lissandra sent Fenris―recognized for long as a symbol of her power―away, so that she might better infiltrate the Freljord's scattered tribes and prepare them for her masters' return. But he never wandered too far from the Ice Witch. He lurked on the outskirts; a foreboding force that shadowed her every move. Even Lissandra, who considered herself to be the wolf's master, did not know what to make of it at times. But the wolf did not approach her, as he was instructed centuries ago. Why Fenris has taken interest in Lissandra's activities within the League of Legends is a mystery still unsolved. }} Relations Category:Custom champions